Let it snow
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [SpecialChapter] El chico mira aquel accesorio, siente su cara arder, sabe que no la necesita, él es un mago de hielo, no necesita algo con lo cual abrigarse ni protegerse de su elemento .:Gruvia:.


My fucking beauty Gruvia feels!TvT Ya puedo morir en paz, para mí, mis bebés ya son cannon, ¡He dicho!

Tenía que escribir esto, mi mente me está matando por escribir algo referente a este capitulo, ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Espero y les guste, perdón por no poner casi diálogos, pero el scan estaba en chino xDD

¡A leeer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Loxar

**Genero: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras:** 800

.

.

.

**L**et it snow

Ese era el día en el cual, Ur cumplía otro año de muerta. Ese día, cuando Gray había sentido cómo todo se le era nuevamente arrebatado. Era un niño, estaba claro que aquello le iba a dejar una gran marca. Nuevamente, le habían arrebatado lo que más quería.

Era triste, realmente lo era. Ya que a Gray le habría encantado que su maestra lo viera crecer, Gray quería que Ur viera el gran mago en el cual se había convertido, presentarles a sus amigos, como él come fuego, Lucy, Erza, Loke, y la simpática loca maga de agua.

"_¡Gray-sama!, Juvia le ha tejido esto"_

—Hmp.

No era como si el Fullbuster no le agradeciera el gesto. Gray realmente se sentía halagado de que Juvia pensara tanto en él como para hacerle una bufanda, pero la verdad no le veía ningún sentido el usarla, al fin de cuentas, era un mago de hielo. Gray, podía soportar hasta las más bajas temperaturas.

"_Gray-sama…"_

Tampoco era como si Gray ahora mismo, no estuviese sintiendo algo de culpa por cómo rechazó el regalo de Juvia, pero vamos, ella debía entender que era algo innecesario para él usarla, además, de que no tenía humor para seguirle la corriente. Ya que mientras Juvia hablaba y hablaba sobre que hoy, era un gran día para ellos dos, Gray no podía dejar de pensar que ese día era todo, menos un gran día. Ya que ese día era otro aniversario de la muerte de ella.

Pero eso… Juvia no lo sabía.

—Qué problema…—susurró, mientras sentía, un copo de nieve cayendo en su nariz— ¿Eh?, no creí que hoy fuera a nevar.

Y sus ojos, se tornaron melancólicos cuando la imagen de Ur vino a su cabeza. Claro, aquellos días cuando estuvo bajo su tutela, siempre caía nieve, era algo común mirar este tipo de acontecimientos.

"_Has de tener frío no"_ dijo su maestra mientras sacaba una bufanda y la envolvía alrededor del cuello de aquel niño.

"_C-Claro que no"_ decía Gray sonrojado ante la mirada burlona de Lyon.

Y fue entonces, cuando tras ver en sus recuerdos, algo se movió en el interior de Gray. Algo hizo clic, y sus pasos se detuvieron para hacerle dar media vuelta, mirando el edificio de Fairy Tail, y corriendo a pesar de la nieve resbaladiza.

En aquel entonces, Gray no lo había entendido, pero ahora, tras haber pasado tiempo y que su madurez había llegado, Gray podía entender que en aquel gesto, su maestra le daba todo su cariño, que en pequeños gestos, Ur siempre decía lo preocupada que estaba por él, en aquel entonces, la maga le dio a conocer que con aquellos pequeños gestos, era posible dar cariño, amor.

En ese momento, Gray comprendió que inconscientemente Juvia, sin conocerlo o siquiera saberlo, le había permitido tener un grato recuerdo acerca de su maestra.

Juvia Loxar _simplemente no podía_ dejar de _sorprenderlo._

"_¡Gray-sama!, Juvia le ha tejido esto"_

Y él sería un _idiota_, si no apreciaba _el esfuerzo_ de ella.

—En dónde…—murmuró mirando la nieve, luego notando, un bulto escondido.

Por lo que rápidamente se agachó y comenzó a escarbar. Importándole un bledo como sus manos para su sorpresa se quemaba con el contacto helado con la fría nieve, ignorando, como su cuerpo se estaba cansando causante a la doble fuerza que estaba empleando, y sin saber, que en otro lugar, Juvia tocaba con su mano un copo de nieve sintiendo, la melancolía del Fullbuster combinada con su nostalgia.

—Aquí está—dice el mago cogiendo aquella bufanda.

"_¡Gray-sama!"_

Y Gray Fullbuster, con un sonrojo a más no poder, rápidamente comienza a quitarle la nieve, con desesperación, pero también con cuidado de no estropear. Como si esta bufanda, fuesen los sentimientos de Juvia que él, no desea nunca más dañar ni lastimar.

El chico mira aquel accesorio, siente su cara arder, sabe que no la necesita, él es un mago de hielo, no necesita algo con lo cual abrigarse ni protegerse de su elemento.

Pero aun así…

—Hmp, es cálida.

Él la enrolló en su cuello y se dispuso, a retomar su camino lejos del gremio. Mientras sentía, una ola de calor estrellarse contra su pecho. Si bien, él había rechazado a Juvia tiempo atrás, eso no quitaba que ella aún se preocupara y viera por él, y eso era algo, que Gray tenía muy en cuenta.

Gray no podía negar, que en esta bufanda, él había recibido y bien los sentimientos de Juvia. Y que agradecía que nadie lo hubiese visto haciendo aquello, ya que de esta manera, sería imposible mantener la compostura frente a la maga.

_Aunque eso, desde hacía tiempo, era más que imposible._

Vaya, y en este momento, Gray pensaba que realmente le habría gustado que su maestra Ur, conociera a la encantadora Juvia Loxar.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

#Estoy muriendo lentamente.

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
